


Эвфемизмы и не только

by Mey_Chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adult Content, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Obscenities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Дик, Тим и Джейсон проводят важное расследование





	Эвфемизмы и не только

— Блядь, блядь, блядь! Ебаный ты хуесос! 

Джейсон от неожиданности сделал слишком большой глоток горячего кофе.

— Это что у вас такое? — спросил он, откашлявшись.

— Это мастер Дэмиен играет в Плэйстейшн, — сказал Альфред, стоя рядом с подносом в гостиной дома Уэйнов. — Сахару, сэр?

— Нет, спасибо, пирожных хватит, — сказал Джейсон. Выглядел он, по мнению Тима, очень комично: потёртая кожаная куртка и заляпаные чем-то подозрительным джинсы никак не сочетались с белоснежной фарфоровой чашечкой в руке. Однако Тим под страхом смерти не сказал бы это Джейсону во время их совместного чаепития. Вместо этого он пояснил:

— Брюс подарил ему на день рождения приставку, и теперь такое тут всё время. Джейсон… ты мог бы немного сдерживать себя в его присутствии?

— При чём тут я? — возмутился Джейсон. — Какого х… то есть почему, если кто-то в чем-то виноват, то обязательно я?

— А кто ещё? — Дик вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Я матом не ругаюсь…

— Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Джейсон. — А когда я вчера тебе на крыше случайно ногу отдавил, что ты там кричал?

— Кричал, что мне больно, — с каменным лицом ответил Дик.

— Только при этом упоминал почему-то мою маму.

— Потому что ты отдавил мне ногу не случайно.

— Хватит, хватит, — замахал руками Тим. — Давайте просто договоримся, что при Дэмиене вы постараетесь следить за своими языками, ладно?

— А тебе не надо следить? — спросил Джейсон. — Может, ты сидишь себе такой тихоня, что-то там расследуешь, и потом не сходится в расчётах, и ты: "Ах ты ж бля!.."

— Я не ругаюсь, — с достоинством сказал Тим. — У меня достаточно большой словарный запас, чтобы выражать эмоции цензурно. И обходиться эвфемизмами. Вам тоже советую.

— А у меня достаточно нервов, чтобы не смог вывести из себя какой-нибудь мелкий пи… пирожочек, — ожесточенно закончил Джейсон и отставил от себя чашечку с кофе. — Это не я, ясно? Тем более я тут редко бываю, вон, даже на день рождения этого м… малыша вы меня не позвали. 

— Сука ты пиздоблядская, разъебать тебя нахуй! — снова донеслось сверху, и все трое невольно подняли головы в сторону источника шума.

— Вот, я даже сам не все эти слова знаю!

— Но ведь от кого-то он это услышал, — резюмировал Тим. — От Брюса?

Бывшие Робины помолчали, попробовав себе представить Бэтмена, ругающегося матом, и почти одновременно сказали:

— Нет, не может быть. 

— Возможно, сам мастер Дэмиен прояснит ситуацию? — предложил Альфред. — Тем более что он, кажется, нуждается в помощи старших товарищей.

Дэмиен был в своей комнате, заваленной дисками с играми. Он сидел прямо на полу, терзая джойстик, а на экране неслись с огромной скоростью по трассе машины, сталкивались и взрывались. 

Он только бросил косой взгляд в сторону вошедших, буркнул:

— А, все три папиных ошибки в сборе, — и снова вернулся к игре.

— Что? — Джейсон сжал кулаки, но под взглядом Тима расслабился, опёрся о дверной косяк и кивнул в сторону Дэмиена. — Вперёд, великий детектив. 

Тим прошел в комнату, сел рядом с Дэмиеном на пол и осторожно начал:

— Послушай, Дэмиен, могу я немного тебя отвлечь? 

— Нет, — ответил Дэмиен, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, — мне сейчас не твоей хуйни. 

Тим глубоко вздохнул и подумал об эвфемизмах.

— Это ненадолго. Пожалуйста, просто ответь: вот то, что ты недавно кричал — тебя этому Джейсон научил?

— Эй! — крикнул Джейсон.

Дэмиен фыркнул и соизволил посмотреть на Тима.

— Меня — этот обсос? Вряд ли мне стоит у вас, долбоебов, чему-нибудь учиться. Это — это я от одного мужика услышал.

— Какого мужика?

— Которого мама убила, — снизошел до пояснения Дэмиен. — У него кишки наружу лезли, он ещё их руками пытался назад запихать, а сам на маму кричал, пока она ему голову не отрубила. 

Тим прочистил горло.

— Ясно. А до этого?

— А что я кричал? — Дэмиен сдвинул брови, вспоминая. — Ааа, то. Это когда дедушка вычислил шпиона среди своих людей. Он не хотел раскалываться, и дедушка велел ему глаза выколоть, а потом отрезал уши и нос, и пальцы по кусочкам каждый час, — весело начал он. — Он всё равно не говорил, даже когда отрезали все пальцы на руках и ногах, только орал на дедушку. Тогда дедушка велел ему отрезать руки по локоть, а ноги — по колено, и поставить обрубками на соль…

Джейсон кашлянул.

— Кажется, я переел пирожных. 

— Или от другого? Дедушка ему прямо в живот крыс засунул и зашил, и он потом ещё целый час жил, пока они его изнутри грызли, но я от него такие слова узнал! А однажды маму попросили, чтобы она убила одного предателя по какому-то древнему обычаю, чтобы он долго мучился. Сначала с него содрали всю кожу заживо, и вот он ругался так ругался! Я думал, она легко снимается, а там всё сложно, оказывается, — Дэмиен даже джойстик в сторону отложил и повернулся к Тиму всем корпусом, увлечённый воспоминаниями. — Ему сначала сделали разрез от горла до паха, вот так, а потом ещё на руках и ногах. И начали отрывать, а ещё всё время снизу подрезали всякие мышцы, чтобы не мешались, и жировой слой надо отодвигать, и сильно не тянуть, а то порвется. А заказчик хотел себе всю кожу целым куском. 

Джейсон переглянулся с Диком.

— Мда. Нецензурная лексика — не худшее, что может случится с десятилетним мальчиком, — пробормотал Дик. — Может, пусть и дальше ругается?

— Ладно-ладно, Дэмиен, я понял, — сказал Тим, поднимая руки. — Ты провел детство не в очень хорошем обществе. И раз мы ничего не можем исправить в прошлом, то попробуем устранить источник раздражения в настоящем. Ты в курсе, что я был чемпионом месяца в этих гонках? И знаю много разных секретов, как пройти их за самое короткое время.

Дэмиен посмотрел недоверчиво, но всё-таки протянул джойстик Тиму. 

— А выглядит несложно, — поддразнил Дик.

— В эту игрушку можно рубиться вчетвером, — улыбнулся Тим. — Вон там ещё джойстики лежат, присоединяйтесь.

Дик пожал плечами и уселся рядом с Тимом. Джейсон остался стоять в дверях.

— А ты особого приглашения ждёшь? — буркнул Дэмиен. 

Помедлив, Джейсон сел рядом с ним, озадаченно повертел в руках джойстик. Перехватил предостерегающий взгляд Тима и закатил глаза.

— Помню-помню. Только эвфемизмы.


End file.
